Siento
by Natasha Grandchester
Summary: Terry no soporta la situación que vive junto a Susana después de su separación de Candy y viaja hasta Chicago para recuperarla, pero sus planes se ven trucados por una noticia que no esperaba...


_**Siento**_

El joven abrió muy despacio los ojos, tenía unos minutos despierto, pero los mantuvo cerrado, apreciando el inmenso silencio a su alrededor, todo está en total oscuridad, tenía varios días en la misma situación, apenas se levantaba para darse un baño buscar algo de comer y tirarse de nuevo en la cama, el lugar era un completo desorden, pero a él estoy muy poco le importaba.

En otros tiempos se había sentido igual que ahora, sólo, sin ánimos para nada, vacío; pero desde hace un par de meses la desolación era su compañera, la llevaba a cualquier lugar, podía estar en medio del escenario, con el teatro a reventar, en fiestas donde era el centro a atención, en ruedas de prensa con decenas de periodistas, sin embargo todo era igual, todo era sombra y carente de importancia alguna.

Todo a mí alrededor era cada vez más insoportable, tener que fingir interés y mantener una sonrisa era mucho más agotador que interpretar a Romeo. Esto último más que un trabajo me resultaba una vía de escape, un modo de liberación, del cual cada vez my quedaba menos y estoy me desesperaba.

- Susana... Susana, tengo que marcharme por un tiempo, hay unas cosas que necesitó solucionar, es imprescindible que realice este viaje. - puntualizó el joven, su rostro reflejaba angustia, dolor.

- Te entiendo perfectamente Terry, no tienes que darme explicaciones, sólo ten cuidado por favor, prométeme que te vas a cuidar mucho - Mencionó la chica en casi un susurro, su vista se empezaba a nublar debido a las lágrimas, aún así hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y contuvo el llanto.

- Siento mucho tener que irme así Susana, no quiero que te preocupes por mi, todo estará bien, yo estaré siempre contigo, sin importar lo que pase. - dijo el chico al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la chica y colocaba otra sobre su mejilla.

- Lo sé, lo sé Terry, gracias. - mencionó ella tratando de sonreír.

Él le dio un beso en la frente y salió de ese lugar con prisa, ella vio como se cerraba la puerta tras él, cerró los ojos y al fin dejo correr libre todo su dolor. No se arrepentía, no podía hacerlo, ella lo amaba y quería lo mejor para él, quería su felicidad, y aunque le doliera admitirlo esa no estaba junto a ella, la felicidad de Terry estaba muy lejos de allí, se encontraba en brazos de una mujer que al igual que ella, ya antes había renunciado a él por amor.

Llegó a Chicago, eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, fue hasta un hotel y se hospedo allí, trató de pasar desapercibido, no sabía por donde comenzar, en realidad ni siquiera sabía que debía hacer, él no era de los hombres que dudará, pero cuando se trataba de ella, toda su seguridad se venía abajo, ella lo hacía vulnerable.

Camina de lado a otro de la habitación, comenzaba a desesperarse, al fin tomó la decisión de ir a buscarla en el hospital donde trabajaba, está era la única dirección que él conservaba de ella, no sabía cual sería su reacción, pero ya estaba allí y no regresaría sin hablar con ella, necesitaba decirle todo lo que sentía o terminaría volviéndose loco.

Se colocó una bufanda y una boina para evitar ser reconocido, salió con paso seguro y llevando en las manos todas sus esperanzas rumbo al hospital Santa Juana.

-Buenas tardes Srta. Por favor con la enfermera Andley - Menciono el joven a la chica en el módulo de información, su mirada reflejaba el nerviosismo que su cuerpo tratar de esconder.

- Andley? Lo siento Sr. No tenemos a nadie con ese apellido aquí- respondió la mujer un tanto molesta, pensando que el chico se burlaba de ella.

- Eso no puede ser posible, está segura que aquí no trabaja Candice White Andley?- inquirió de nuevo el chico, obviando la molestia de la joven.

- se refiere a Candice White? -preguntó la mujer un tanto asombrada, tenía una leve impresión de quien era el chico, aún cuando éste tratará de ocultarse.

- Si exacto, ella- Respondió Terry de inmediato.

- Lo lamento mucho Sr. Pero Candy ya no trabaja en este hospital, hace casi un mes que se retiró. - Le informó la joven, quien intentaba recordar donde había visto esos ojos.

- Eso no puede ser posible- Mencionó el chico para si mismo. - ¿Tiene alguna idea de donde la puedo conseguir? - Terry sentía que la desesperación se apoderaba de él de nuevo.

- La verdad no Sr. Esa información sólo se la puede dar el director del hospital y el se encuentra fuera de la ciudad. - La chica observaba con mucho cuidado al hombre frente a ella, no podía creer que fuera en realidad quien ella pensaba.

- ¿Alguna otra persona que me pueda informar, alguna amiga?

La joven negó con la cabeza, era él, no hay dudas era él. No podía esbozar palabra.

El chico se llevó una mano a la frente para secarse el sudor, aunque estaban en pleno invierno. Se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

- Lamentó mucho no poder ayudarle. - Mencionó la chica en tono amable.

Él se volvió para mirarla y trató de sonreír.

Salió de ese lugar con un peso alojado en su estómago, la sensación de angustia era insoportable. ¿Que se supone que haría ahora? ¿Donde podía encontrar a Candy? Chicago era una cuidad muy grande, tal vez si viajó hasta el lugar donde se crió, la Srta. Pony pueda darme alguna información, sin embargo es probable que ella haya pedido que no se me dijera nada, ¡Dios no se que hace! Si buscó a su familia los Andley son muy reconocidos en esta ciudad, de seguro ellos me darán información.

Con esta resolución Terry camino para tomar un taxi, pero antes de abordar el auto, recordó que la enfermera no conocía a Candy como una Andley, era evidente que la chica ya no usaba ese apellido, tal vez había roto relaciones con su familia adoptiva.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y las cosas se complicaban más a cada momento. Sin darse cuenta se encontraba caminando por un barrio de gente de clase media, se detuvo frente a una cantina, decidió tomar algo para contrarrestar el frío que ya empezaba a hacerse presente, decidir que hacer, hasta ahora solo había perdido el tiempo.

Se sentó frente a la barra y pidió un escoses doble, el trago quemó su garganta pues lo tomó de un solo trago, desde hacia varios días intentaba calmar su desesperación con la bebida, esto no estaba bien, pero él no encontraba el alivio que el licor en brindaba en ninguna otra cosa.

Pidió otro enseguida, está vez trato de tomarlo despacio, su pensamiento viajaba a los días después del accidente, al momento en que todo su mundo se detuvo, todo lo que tenia planeado pendía de un hilo, que terminó por romperse cuando Candy se fue.

_**Siento que todo ha terminado que todo ha sido en vano por culpa de mi estupidez. Siento que la vida se me va, que no hay razón para soñar, que está vida no me sirve si no estás.**_

Termine el contenido de mi vaso, la tentación de pedir otro me agobiaba, gire el vaso vacío por unos minutos, debía seguir sobrio, tenía que hablar con ella, encontrarla, me disponía a salir, cuando vi en el periódico una nota que llamó mi atención.

Familia Andley anuncia compromiso de su heredera.

Debajo de la nota estaba la foto de Candy bajando de un coche, era recibida por quien según la nota era su pretendiente, este se encontraba de espalda y no se podía ver su rostro.

La piernas del joven temblaron, todo su cuerpo tembló, al finalizar la nota, pudo constatar que evidentemente, se anunciaba el compromiso de la Srta. Candy White Andley, las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos de inmediato, sus manos se crisparon arrugando el papel, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia ahogo el grito que luchaba por salir de su garganta, coloco la frente sobre la barra y cerro los ojos, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

- Esto no puede ser, no puede ser, no es verdad… no puede ser verdad. – Decía el chico con voz apenas audible, las lágrimas seguían saliendo sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Se siente bien? – Le pregunto el anciano al otro lado, con preocupación ante el cambio de muchacho.

- Si… si por favor, deme otro trago. – Respondió sin mirarlo.

El hombre guardo silencio y segundo después le colocaba el caso con el líquido ámbar.

Terry lo tomó de golpe, arrugo la cara y soltó un suspiro.

- Deme otro, por favor. – Dijo extendiendo el vaso al hombre, sin cambiar de posición.

El hombre repitió el mismo movimiento, mientras lo observaba con cuidado.

_**Siento que he dado demasiado, sin pedir nada a cambio, tan solo por creer en ti. **_

- Esto tiene que ser mentira, debe ser mentira, por favor… Dios que sea mentira, que todo sea una equivocación, ella no puede hacer esto… no puede hacerme esto. – Con lágrimas en los ojos, completamente ebrio, con el periódico arrugado entre sus manos, sentía que el corazón moría lentamente dentro de su pecho, nunca pensó llorar de esta manera, no por una noticia como esta.

El sol comenzaba a salir, el lugar estaba casi vacio, había pasado horas intentando comprender, buscando desesperadamente señales que le hiciera ver que ella no lo quería, que lo había olvidado, no encontraba nada, buscaba una y otras vez en sus recuerdos y nada, todo lo que veía era amor, un inmenso amor que los cubría a ambos, que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia seguía vivo… seguía vivo… no puede ser de otra forma… tú no sabes mentir Candy, no sabes. – Le decía una y otra vez, como intentando con estas palabras asegurar sus sentimientos, pero la duda estaba allí, a cada minuto se instalaba con más fuerza en su pecho y eso le dolía, le dolía muchísimo.

"- Deme mas whiskey" – Menciono dando unos golpes en la barra con el vaso vacio.

"- No, no, ha tomado suficiente whiskey por esta noche jovenzuelo" – Respondió el hombre en tono serio.

"- Cuide sus asuntos hombre, deme whiskey ¿Quiere? Rápido" – Dijo en un grito, ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

"- No, no, solo puede crear mas problemas si bebe mas, ¡Entendido, Borracho!" – Grito el hombre respondiendo a la petición.

"- Eh! ¿Cómo se atreve?" – Grito lanzando el vaso que tenía en las manos al estante rompiendo varios más.

"- Diablos, debe pagar por esto" – Menciono el cantinero y se agacho.

"- El que muestra así las cicatrices es que ha tenido dolorosas heridas, profundas heridas… ¿Qué luz entra por vuestra ventana?" – Recito colocándose de pie.

"- Tú eres Terry ¿No es cierto?" – Pregunto uno hombre que se encontraba cerca, el joven hizo caso omiso de su comentario y continuo.

"- Es el este y Julieta es el sol, aparece rubio sol y mata y mata la envidiosa luna."

"- Terry, ¿No me recuerdas? Yo soy Albert" – Menciono el hombre quietándose los anteojos.

"- ¿Albert? No, yo no lo conozco" – Respondió de inmediato.

"- Te has olvidado que nos veíamos seguido en el Zoológico de Londres, éramos muy buenos amigos, igual que hermanos" – Menciono el rubio con preocupación.

"- Diablos no hable mas, le digo yo no soy Terry" – Ya comenzaba a cansarme.

"- Terry" – Dijo al tiempo que colocaba una mano en mi hombro.

"- No me hables como si fuera tu amigo" – Con estas palabras lanzo un golpe, el chico al estar en sus cinco sentidos logro esquivarlo.

"- Un amigo como tu no puede pegarme ¿Qué ha pasado contigo Terry? – Pregunto el rubio.

El joven se volvió y lanzo otro golpe, el rubio lo esquivo de nuevo y esta vez el actor fue a parar a una mesa, intento pegarle de nuevo varias veces.

"- No puedo creer que sea el hombre que sea el hombre que cazaría una buena pelea conmigo en contra de chicos malos, en Londres" – Menciono Albert con asombro.

"- Diablos te voy a desmayar esta vez" – Podía apenas pronunciar.

"- Bien, bien eso es mas como tu Terry, ¡Vamos luchas conmigo!"- Al terminar estas palabras lanzo un golpe que cayo directamente en el rostro del chico. "-Reacciona Terry, reacciona"

"- Cállate tú" – Dijo colocándose de pie de nuevo para contraatacar. Pero fue detenido por otros golpes en el rostro.

"- ¡Ya, vuelve en ti Terry, despierta, reacciona, reacciona!"- Gritaba el rubio.

"- No soy Terry, no soy Terry, no soy Terry". – Sin logra evitarlo las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos de nuevo, pero no era el dolor físico lo que las causaba, ese no era nada comparado con el dolor que se había instalado en mi alma, intentaba en vano pegarle al tipo, no podía, no lograba alcanzarlo.

"- ¡Terry! – Grito y le dio un golpe en la cara que lo hizo volar por los aire, cayo al piso inconsciente.

La vi, Albert me llevo a verla desde lejos, no podía creer que la tenia tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, tenia ganas de correr y buscarla, tenia ganas de irme de ese lugar, alejarme para siempre y dejar esto como un lindo recuerdo. Los momentos juntos, su sonrisa, la belleza de sus ojos verdes, la forma en como lograba sacar lo mejor de mi sin siquiera proponérselo, nuestras despedida… Susana…

"- ¿Terry vas a ver a Candy?" – Pregunto Albert sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me quede observándolo en silencio por unos segundo que parecieron eternos, él me miraba con preocupación, sin responder comencé a bajar las escaleras, me siguió.

"- ¿Vas a verla?" – Pregunto de nuevo.

- Necesito hacerlo, necesito decirle todo lo que siento. – Le respondí y comencé a correr, de pronto sentí que era imperioso estar cerca de ella, mirarla a los ojos.

Estaba atendiendo a varios niños en el jardín de una casa que funcionaba como consultorio, les hacia bromas, reía haciendo todas esas muecas típicas de ella. Estaba igual, no había cambiado nada, hermosa, sencillamente hermosa.

- Candy. – Le dije ya cerca de ella.

Levanto la mirada y se sorprendió de verme allí, intento alejarse pero la detuve.

- Por favor, no… no te vayas, necesito hablar contigo. – Le dije casi en una suplica.

- Terry ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto y pude notar el miedo en su voz.

- Tenia que verte, que me escucharas. – Respondí tomando su mano entre las mías y mirándola a los ojos.

Ella no dijo nada, sus ojos se humedecieron y volvió la mirada a otro lugar.

- Candy yo… yo siento que no puedo estar lejos de ti, no puedo perderte, se que he fallado, se que he cometido errores, no tienes idea de lo arrepentido que estoy de todo lo que he hecho mal, de… de haberte dejado ir, mírame por favor Candy, mírame. – Le dije tomándola del rostro para que me obligara a verme.

- ¿Por que haces esto? Sabes bien que… que no podemos estar juntos Terry. – Ella lloraba y me reclamaba.

- ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? ¿Acaso no me quieres? ¿Es eso Candy, no me quieres? – Le pregunte con el corazón, de esa respuesta dependería mucho.

Ella bajo la mirada y nuevas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, podía sentir como su pulso se aceleraba.

- Susana… esta Susana ¿Qué pasara con ella? – Pregunto al fin, pero sin mirarme.

- Susana estará bien, yo la apoyare en todo lo que me sea posible, pero no me casare con ella, no me atare por una obligación, no seria justo ni para ella ni para mi, tampoco para ti, no es justo que vivamos en un infierno, solo por hacer lo que creemos correcto, pero que en realidad no lo es. – Le respondí con plena conciencia de lo que decía.

- Esto no esta bien Terry, imaginas como se sentirá ella cuando le digas todo esto. – Me reprocho.

- ¿Quieres que te diga como me siento yo? ¿Acaso crees que todo esto para mi ha sido fácil? Déjame decirte que te equivocas Candy. – Ella se quedo callada mirándome.

_**Siento que la vida se me va, que no hay razón para soñar, que esta vida no me sirve si no estas.**_

_**Siento el alma en mil pedazos, siento mis parpados cansado de tanto llorar por ti, siento el corazón ahogado en un mar de llanto, tan solo por creer en ti. **_

Nada tiene sentido si no te tengo a mi lado, nada tiene importancia, por favor amor, dime que siente lo mismo, que estos días para ti han sido un infierno.

_**Dime que aun vivo en ti, dile a mi corazón que la vida nos unió, que tu eres solo para mi, siento que voy a morir, dime que no es así, dime que nuestro amor es como el cielo azul, tan grande que no tiene fin. **_

Por favor Candy, no arrojes por un precipicio nuestro amor, no nos condenes a ambos a la soledad, ya hemos pasado mucho tiempo solos, ya hemos sufrido bastante, sin ti mi mundo se viene abajo, sin ti todo se derrumba amor, todo. – Terry lloraba, suplicaba, rogaba, sus palabras estaba cargada de verdad, de dolor, de miedo, miedo… esa era lo que mas había en ellas, temor a que Candy insistiera en alejarse de él, que lo obligara a olvidarse de ella.

- Yo… yo… no puedo mas, no puedo mas Terry, yo también estoy cansada, de ver por los demás, de que felices a todos a mi alrededor mientras yo me hundo en un abismo que parece nunca tener salida, no quiero perderte, no quiero seguir sola, te amo demasiado… demasiado. – La chica le decía esto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Candy… - Logro esbozar el muchacho al tiempo que la amarraba en un abrazo.

- No me dejes nunca por favor, no quiero estar lejos de ti Terry, atravesé el océano cuando dejaste Londres, tan solo por estar cerca de ti, corrí detrás de un tren, viaje hasta Nueva York, todo, todo eso solo para estar cerca se ti, no es justo que tengas que estar lejos. – Ella lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza que logro disipar todas las dudas en él.

- No, no es justo, por eso estoy aquí, ahora soy yo quien viene a tu encuentro, ahora soy yo quien te pedí que me permitas estar a tu lado, Candy… Candy cásate conmigo, quédate conmigo. – Él estaba desesperado, necesitaba unirse a esta mujer para el resto de su vida.

Ella no supo que decir, solo lo miraba, las palabras de Terry la habían tomado por sorpresa, en un instante todos los recuerdos con el chico pasaron por su mente, los lindos, los triste, las despedida, sintió mucho miedo de perderlo de nuevo.

- Si… Si, - Respondió abrazándolo.

Él reía, reía lleno de alegría, con emoción, la levanto por los aires y empezó a dar vueltas con ella en brazos.

- ¡Te amo Candy White, te amor Tarzán pecoso, te amo! – Gritaba totalmente eufórico. Ella reía también, no le importo que la llamaba por el sobrenombre que le había colocado, hacia tanto que no escuchaba, que le encanto que lo hiciera.

La bajo con cuidado y la observo a los ojos, aun sonreía.

- Yo también te amo Terry, te amo demasiado. – Le dijo apartando unas hebras de sus cabellos de la frente, mirando a los ojos que brillaban como soles, él hizo un gesto y ella entendió de inmediato que quería besarla, ¿Le pedía permiso para besarla? Candy sonrío y asintió en silencio. Él bajo lentamente, muy despacio y apenas roso sus labios con los de ella, solo eso basto para que el corazón de Candy se acelerara de manera impresionante, coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello del joven y lo atrajo mas hacia ella.

- Te amo.- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, antes de fundirse en un beso único y hermoso, un beso que espero años para nacer, para hacerlos sentir que eran el uno del otro, que la vida los unió y que su amor era tan grande que no tendría fin.

_**FIN.**_

_**Natasha Grandchester**_

_**Guerra Florida 2010**_


End file.
